


Crawl

by hanjisonly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: (only briefly the entire interaction is consensual expect when Pieck pisses on her by accident lol), Anime/Manga Fusion, Boot Worship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluffy Ending, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Humiliation, Licking, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mommy Issues, Multi, Nicknames, OTP Feels, One Shot, Other, Pet Names, Piss, Piss kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, Smut, Spanking, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisonly/pseuds/hanjisonly
Summary: Yelena and Pieck have some fun in cabin whilst the other Scouts are on a mission. Yelena's boots need a clean.
Relationships: Pieck & Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ Please do not read if you are underage  
> TW/ Verbal humiliation

PIeck hissed, the cold outside was getting to her and the other form of warmth and comfort she had was the blazing fire her and Yelena were sitting in front of. The other girl had got up to get the second bottle of vodka of the night, she knew the Russian had a drinking problem but didn't want to bring it up in case it created an argument. Pieck and her girlfriend, Yelena, leader of the Anti-Marleyan volunteers and Zeke's second-in-command, never fought a lot but when they did it was devastating: Screaming, crying, throwing things, Yelena had a temper and although sometimes it was ever so _good_ , most of the time it just got her into trouble with her superiors and her girlfriend. Yelena broke the dark haired girl's thoughts when she waltzed in with the bottle of vodka she requested for her last birthday. "Hello, gorgeous" she cooed, sitting down next to Pieck. The titan-shifter blushed "Hi" she muttered in response, ducking her head down to hide her face from Yelena's prying eyes and devilish grin. The blonde didn't like this and with her pointer finger and thumb she ever so gently she lifted PIeck's head up. "You know, when someone gives you a compliment you should say thank you'' she smiled sourly, not serious but not playfully either, borderline bitter. ''Thanks'' Pieck whispered, not wanting to anger her girlfriend even more. Yelena smiled for real this time : "Ever so shy, baby bird'', the other girl was red as a tomato now at the nickname, Yelena had chosen it after Pieck had saved a birds nest near Wall Maria a few months ago she chose it because PIeck reminded her of the baby birds, sweet and small, independent and fragile. Although PIeck could hold her own in a battle she avoided confrontation, in fact she despised it since every time her girlfriend fought someone she thought she was going to get killed, and the idea scared her more than anything. ''Come here" the blonde pulled the dark haired girl to her closer for a kiss, Pieck's hands wrapped gently around the taller woman's collar, as if she let go she might float away. Pieck moaned into the kiss as Yelena laid her down, she was surprised when the short haired woman stood up whilst she remained laying down, a spark of something un-describable shot down her neck to her chest, to her nape and to her core. ''I have a little job for you, baby, if you're up for it" Yelena traied, waiting for an answer. PIeck simply nodded, Yelena rolled her eyes and jabbed the toe of her boot in Pieck's neck, tilting her head up. "I need a verbal answer, hun".

"Yes" the titan-shifter whispered, her eyes filling with tears. The blonde hummed in approval at the clear consent, she took her boot from Pieck's neck and started circling around her small body, still laying down, "Well, sweetie, recently I've been out on missions and tests, in the snow, and my boots have been getting covered in snow. This means my feet are cold a lot and frankly I don't want, need or _deserve_ that, _right hun_?" she asked condescendingly, bending down near Pieck's head. "No, you don't" Pieck whimpered, already knowing where this is going. Every time it snowed, which was often now as it was a cold, cold winter, Yelena made Pieck lick her boots clean of snow. Only with snow though, as mud would be too much for the poor thing. "So, can you clean my boots for me.... _slut_?", she asked. Pieck nodded furiously, opening her mouth, "Good girl" the taller girl cooed. She gently put the hard leather boot over Pieck's face, from the smaller girls angle you could see crystal white pieces of snow, the bits that weren't covered in snow, which was not a lot had cold water dripping down them. A drop fell onto Pieck's face, she almost squealed, it was **freezing,** no wonder Yelena wanted her to clean her boots off. She stuck her tongue out, the small metal piercing clashing against the dark red of her tongue, she had a steel ball. Yelena loved it. She then started licking off the snow on Yelena's boot, it was surprisingly pleasant, it tasted like pure water, apart from the coldness that made her mouth go numb it was really nice. It was even nicer when the blonde started praising her. "Good girl, cleaning off her mommy's boot. " Pieck held in a moan, every time Yelena praised her she melted. Once she had cleaned all of it off, leaving shiny leather glowing by the light of the fire, she attempted to sit up, forgetting boots came in pairs of two. Wrong decision. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Yelena hissed, delivering a fierce kick to Pieck's right cheekbone, Pieck let out a half moan half cry of pain, she knew that'd leave a bruise later. "Apologise, little one, or I'll _make you_ ", Pieck almost let her, the idea of punishment made her heart beat faster and legs tremble, but the already forming bruise on her face pushed her into the right direction. "I'm sorry", Pieck whined, to her dismay Yelena delivered another sharp kick, "fuck" the dark haired girl spluttered, not expecting punishment anyways. "I'm sorry, _what_?". She pulled her long slender leg back threateningly, Pieck didn't want to get kicked in the teeth so she cried out the response Yelena wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, mommy". The blonde hummed in approval and stood on her now clean boot, lifting the other snow-covered one above Pieck's face, "hurry up dear, we haven't got all night" she rushed. Nearly slamming the boot into Pieck's hooked and beautiful nose. She began sucking and licking Yelena's boot again, and before she knew it she had cleaned them off perfectly. Yelena smiled down at her shoes.

"Thank you, love, I appreciate it" she grinned genuinely, she then walked over to the bed and sat down on it, patting her lap, "come here, doll". Pieck went to get up but Yelena stopped her, "No,-"

" _ **Crawl**_ ", Pieck nearly came right there and then, she nodded and got on her hands knees. She then slowly crawled over to her lover, the blonde grabbed her under the arms and lifted her steadily into her lap, Pieck blushed, she didn't particularly like being treated like a child, but it made her feel safe. Of course though, that was the only sort of child-friendly thing they'd be doing that night. "Now, since you were so good and cleaned mommy's shoes well she'd like to give you a reward. Since my baby girl has been drinking and eating snow I'm sure her bladder must be quite full now, from all the melted snow and hot chocolate?" she asked softly, reaching a hand down to press of Pieck's lower stomach. "Y-ye-yeah", she stuttered, she hadn't been to the toilet now for hours and was getting a bit restless. "Ok well your reward can be releasing yourself", Pieck frowned, what was so special about that? ' _Oh well'_ she thought to herself, getting off her girlfriend's lap to go to the bathroom. She was surprised when strong steady arms pulled her back onto the blonde's lap. "No, birdy, I meant you can _release_ yourself, like, on me, or in my mouth if you want" she was a little nervous, which was unusual for a woman like her as her and the titan-shifter had never really engaged in water sports of any kind, so if Pieck refused she would gladly back off that thought and idea. Yelena was surprised when Pieck's breath hitched and she could feel the girl's legs start to clench together. "Yes, please", the Titan-shifter requested, the blonde's eyes widened. "Really?" the taller woman asked, taken aback, "Sure" Pieck smiled. "Okay..." she seemed stuck on what to do till she grinned as a thought popped into her mind. </p "Stand there for a minute, sweet thing", Yelena smiled, standing Pieck up by the bed, she laid down on the bed, her head on the pillows. "Ok, come sit above Mommy's face, panties off" she commanded, Pieck followed suit, taking her underwear off, she was about to pull her skirt down too when the blonde woman stopped her, "No, keep that on". "Oh...ok" Pieck kept the skirt on and shifted above Yelena's face on the bed. "Ok now sweetie release yourself", Yelena opened her mouth, tongue in great contrast with the matching piercing she had to Pieck's, a steel ball, but it was red this time, unlike Pieck's silver one. Pieck didn't have to be asked twice as a warm stream of piss came out of her and into the taller girl's mouth, Yelena gulped it all down greedily, lifting a hand up to again press on the dark haired girl's lower stomach. As she did this a heavier stream of urine flowed into her mouth, "fuck" Pieck whimpered, fighting the urge to grind her cunt on the blonde's face. It seemed like an eternity until Pieck's stream had finally stopped. Yelena took one last final gulp and drank all of Pieck's piss down without hesitating, it tasted salty, but not too salty, thank god the girl drank a lot of water that day as when the taller girl was about to speak another stream of piss came out of Pieck's wet pussy. She didn't have time to close her eyes and open her mouth so the stream went all over her face. Something sparked in her as she was humiliated by the girl who she was meant to be humiliating, she liked being on the bottom more than she thought. "You stupid bitch" Yelena hissed once Pieck had stopped pissing all over her. "Fucking wait till I'm ready to drink it, now you've stained all the be-" the final syllable was cut off by even more urine. Yelena pushed Pieck off of her, finally having enough of the girl disrespecting her, even though it aroused her more than anything she needed to think about their bed and how much stupid laundry they would have to do. She slammed down Pieck on her stomach and delivered two harsh slaps to her ass, Pieck hissed in pain but took the punishment as she deserved it by doing something without Yelena's consent.

"Count to ten" it was a cold command but the dark haired girl followed suit. _Slap_ " **One** ", _slap_ " **Two** , the pattern continued till Yelena had spanked her 10 times, both of her sets of cheeks were red, Pieck held in a sob as Yelena massaged the sore flesh, the hits were ample but Yelena wasn't satisfied. She pushed 2 fingers into Pieck's mouth to suck on as she contemplated what whip to use. She took her fingers out of Pieck's mouth and got off the bed, walking to the wardrobe, the blonde opened it and and chose a short cane. She walked back over to the bed and commanded Pieck for the third time that night, "Count to five", she reeled her arm back and delivered a heavy hit to Pieck's clothed back with the cane, Pieck let out a noise of pain but counted nether the less. 

After ten minutes of Yelena wiping Pieck's back with an antibacterial wipe, the two laid down. "Was that good for you?" Pieck asked nervously, neither of them had got the attention they wanted down there but when Pieck offered to get her lover off Yelena simply shook her head : "Tonight wasn't about our bodies dear, not really anyways, but our dynamic, you enjoyed serving me didn't you?". "Of course", "well then, that's all that matters...". Pieck grinned at her girlfriend and turned around, indicating she wanted to be spooned, the more dominant woman complied and spooned Pieck. "Are you sur-?" Pieck started again, "Shut up and sleep, baby bird" Yelena whined. Pieck laughed, "okay".


End file.
